


The flavor of the week

by FireFandoming



Series: The flavor of the Week verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Quentin Beck, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Collars, Knotting, M/M, Marijuana, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Muteness, Neglect, Omega Peter Parker, Omegas are pets, Past forced body mods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFandoming/pseuds/FireFandoming
Summary: Quentin Beck is Peter’s neglectful Alpha and owner. He is very neglectful and Tony has an issue with that. Peter is also mute. This fic was inspired by the American HIFI song Flavor of the week and has no Beta. This fic a repost from my tumblr. Dubcon only because omega are simple creatures and peter never gives explicit consent for anything.





	The flavor of the week

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't me hating on stoners, by the way, I'm a stoner myself.

Tony could have had his own house near the campus. His father had offered that much. Despite it being against the rules for a freshman to live off-campus. It didn’t matter because as Howard had said he “knew the right people”. However, the Alpha decided he didn’t want to be the spoiled rich brat who’s old money daddy would and could give him anything. 

So it’s a small shared apartment on campus like everybody else for him. The roommate he ends up assigned with is a Mr. Quentin Beck, kind of a pretentious douche. Tony would have asked for a different person to share with if it were not the man telling him, “ Oh by the way I have an omega to look after things at the apartment” when they first met.

Omegas are precious and expensive little things. Tony had wanted one asked for one since his 16th birthday but he was repeatedly told he wasn’t responsible enough. “Antony you couldn’t keep a damn goldfish happy and healthy or even alive, how are you going took after an omega?” He father always scoffed at him. But now even if the omega isn’t his he at least gets to look at one.

On moving day when he arrives with his stuff, he notices behind Beck and petite boy with soft fluffy chocolate locks and big curious brown eyes looking. The cheap generic collar pink around the boy’s neck the reads “Princess” and the delicious scent of honey and almonds ques Tony in. This is Beck’s omega. He sits on a box on the sidewalk watching the Alpha’s move boxes inside. 

Once unpacked and set up the couple end up hogging the sofa. Tony doesn’t really mind he has a chair, his laptop, and coffee he’s happy. The thing that seems off to him is that his roommate is far more interested in the video game on the tv screen then the omega curled into his side. 

When his mug his empty he sighs adjusting himself to get up for more. But Beck’s omega comes over to get the mug before he can. “Oh you don’t need to do that, ” He says. The omega tilts his head confused. 

“Nonsense Peter can look after us both, ” Quentin states not even looking away from the screen. 

Well, he finally knows the sweet little thing’s name. He lets go of the mug and utters a quick thank you. Peter just smiles and walks away. Returning with the perfect cup of hot coffee. 

After a few days of Peter quietly cleaning up after both Alpha’s, and Beck ignoring the boy in favor of gaming and using his bong. Tony is annoyed you’d think if the guy was gonna give his omega a collar says princess he’d at least treat him like one. Tony really has a few questions about all of this. He looks over at Peter standing in their tiny kitchen washing dishes. Nothing on but one of his Alpha’s dirty tee shirts because that’s all the man bothers to give him. “Can your omega speak?” He asks trying to keep his voice low. He doesn’t want to offend the omega if he’s just shy. 

“No, I had that taken care of, ” Beck admits proudly. 

Tony is beside himself with confusion. “What?” He inquiries.

Beck shrugs eyes glued on the tv, feet rudely on the coffee table. “I had his vocal cords burned when I brought him. I didn’t buy him to chat with. I brought him to clean my shit and to fuck when I’m bored, ” He explains relaxed like that’s nothing. 

Tony pulls his phone from his pocket. He’s never heard of that. He does a quick google search to see if that’s even legal. It is but it’s frowned upon and most clinics and breeders won’t perform it. He keeps looking and he finds the page at least the mistreatment of omegas talking about bad side effects of “muting” and how inhumane it really is. The website talks about how omegas aren’t any anesthesia for the procedure. He feels heartbroken and angry that anyone would do that. He looks over at Peter then at Quentin. Tony glances at the other Alpha’s bong set on the table. He fights the urge to smash it over the man’s head. 

Instead, he just storms off to his room slamming the door. 

Tony spends less and less time in the common areas. He avoids Beck that man is a monster to him now. He starts doing some of his chores himself too. Like laundry, he does that all on his own with the help from a video call with his family’s butler Jarvis it’s not that hard. 

One day when hes down in their building laundry room he pumps into Peter who glances at him nervously. He hasn’t been spending time around Beck, therefore, he hasn’t been spending time around Peter. “You know I don’t hate you right?” He questions concerned. Peter just glances at him like wants to say something but can’t this just makes Tony sad. Poor guy really. “It’s your Alpha I don’t like, ” He explains keeping his voice low and calm.

The omega turns his to face Tony and tilts it. His brown eyes are wide with confusion. 

“I don’t think he treats you right, ” Tony clarifies shaking his head. “He never shows you any affection. It’s like you aren’t even a person to him, ” He continues. 

Peter looks so confused and frustrated and sad all at once like he doesn’t get any of this at all.

Tony sighs, “Im sorry I upset you, ” He says grabbing his laundry and leaving. 

It’s a few days later when Peter goes into heat that things really change. The smell fills the whole apartment. When Tony leaves his room to get water because he needs to clear his head. He sees Quentin sitting on the couch smoking weed. “Aren’t you to help your omega?” He snaps. 

Beck looks at him and laughs. Tony isn’t even sure the other Alpha knows what planet he’s on. 

Tony sighs what he’s about to do is incredibly illegal but he doesn’t care. He goes into Quentin’s room and finds Peter on the bed naked trying to finger himself. The omega sniffs the air. Tony reads his lips the omega is trying desperately to say Alpha. “It’s okay I’ll make this better. 

He quickly strips and climbs onto the bed. He already hard from spending all day smelling, “Lay back put your legs up on my shoulders, ” The alpha instructs lining up his cock. 

Peter puts his legs up as told and Tony plows into him. The wetness of the heat making fucking into Peter an easy job. He thrusts forcefully having to watch the omega’s face to make sure he’s enjoying. The omega throwing his back as soundless gasps leave his mouth to let know he’s doing his job. So he speeds up the silent moans his medication. It feels so good being inside Peter. Wet with slick and tight its just right. God this omega must be an angel.

The Alpha feels his knot inflating and he starts catching Peter’s rim. “I’m gonna cum inside you. Beck has you the pill right?” He asks and Peter nods as the Tony is already filling him up with cum. He collapses on to the boy with a huff. 

“This this the best sex I have ever had, ” He announces making Peter blush a beautiful pink up to his ears.


End file.
